Sans le dire
by BMarie-Antoinette
Summary: C'est la fin de la guerre et Harry est de retour à Poudlard pour passer ses aspics. Mais comme d'habitude pour le survivant, Halloween n'est pas un bon jour et il se retrouve dans une situation délicate avec son ennemi, Malfoy. DMHP.


**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J. **

**Chaînon numéro un**

_Samedi 31 octobre 1998, 9h_ :

Je marchais vers la grande salle en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Dean, et d'une troupe de petits gryffondors voulant rester avec le « Vainqueur ». Qu'ils sont chiants, ces gens stupides à toujours me suivre partout. Je tournai la tête en direction de mes meilleurs amis qui n'avaient pas l'air moins agacé que moi.

- Vous allez partir et nous laisser tranquille bande de babouins à la recherche de banane ? Cria Ron. La troupe d'élève « en quête de bananes » se dispersa sous l'ordre de Ron. Il faut dire qu'il était respecté maintenant qu'il avait participé –plus qu'activement- à la guerre.

-Merci, Ron. Lui dit Hermione.

-« Bande de babouins à la recherche de bananes » ? Tu pensais à quoi en disant ça ? Je lui demandais ça à moitié hilare. Il bafouilla, le rouge aux oreilles, qu'il avait juste fin en cette matinée et qu'il voulait se remplir le ventre.

C'est donc joyeux que notre petit quatuor –faut pas oublier Dean- entra dans la grande salle. Le repas était délicieux et c'est pleins d'histoires loufoques racontaient par les fantômes que je me levai avec les autres élèves. C'était une vraie pagaille, comme si tout le monde avait choisi de finir son petit-déjeuner en même temps, et c'est donc un bouchon d'élèves –la plupart riant en ce jour de fête- qui se forma à la sortie de la grande salle.

Je me sentis compressé par des élèves et des citrouilles magiques et des serpentins orange et noirs virevoltaient entre le tas de Poudlariens devant la porte. En regardant en l'air, je vis Peeves « courir » ou plutôt flottant rapidement avec un … miroir (?) dans une main et derrière lui le Moine Gras voletant furieusement. Sûrement une querelle de fantôme.

Soudainement, une fille aux cheveux roux m'attrapa la main, et me traîna au travers des élèves pour finit par me faire avancer d'une bonne dizaine de mètres. Maintenant je n'étais plus en fin de foule mais à l'intérieur même du « bouchon », avec un peu d'espace pour respirer tout de même. Je me retournais et vis que Ron et Hermione nous avait suivi. Mais là, nous étions encore bloqués, les élèves bousculant toujours et n'avançant pas.

- Apparemment un quatrième année aurait jeté un sort de glue au sol et des Premières années seraient engluées devant la porte ! cria presque Ginny pour que nous puissions l'entendre au dessus de tout ce charivari*.

-On en a encore pour longtemps souffla Ron. Je me tournis donc avec Ginny vers eux pour pouvoir faire la conversation en attendant.

Je riais de bon cœur à une judicieuse et drôle remarque sur Ginny de la part de Ron quand les élèves de devant se mirent en marche. Sauf que je fus déséquilibré et pour m'éviter une chute tout aussi ridicule et lamentable, je me raccrochai à ce qui me tomba sous la main.

-Aurais-tu « _l'amabilité_ » de lâcher mon _poignet_, _Potter_ ? Une voix glaciale et des yeux gris aciers me firent me remettre debout en un rien de temps. A l'entendre, mon nom de famille est la pire au monde, comme si rien que le fait de le prononcer lui brûlait la langue.

-Tu devrais plutôt être honoré de m'avoir sauvé, Malfoy. Mes propos étaient arrogants, je le savais parfaitement mais il m'énervait tellement ! J'avais tellement envie de lui faire ravaler ses mots qu'il prononce avec autant de dégout. Nous nous faisons face. Potter contre Malfoy. Haine contre haine.

-Je vais plutôt aller me faire pardonner par Merlin d'avoir empêché la chute d'un bouffon à lunettes répliqua-t-il. Rien que sa façon de sourire ironiquement et de sa fausse moue de déception me donna envie de lui décrocher un crochet du droit. Apparemment lui aussi était pareil si j'en crois sa posture et ses yeux. Parce que oui, au fil du temps, je suis arrivé à deviner ses « sentiments » qui ne sont pour la plupart que haine, mépris etc. Toute une méprise, je le conçois.

-Un bouffon avec des goûts étranges en plus, n'est-ce pas Putty* ? Il me fit un sourire encore plus narquois qu'à son habitude, et ça, ce n'est pas normal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je crois que… J'allais lui rabattre son caquet de bourgeois prétentieux par une phrase cinglante quand Hermione me dit que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais et elle lança un regard inquiété vers mon cou. Avec appréhension je touchai mon cou, ou plutôt le collier qui y était. Cela ressemblait fortement à du cuir, et il était à raz-le-cou.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? M'écriai-je. Malfoy. C'était lui qui avait fait ça. Je m'avançai furieusement vers lui quand je vis son visage se déformer par une grimace d'effroi.

Nous. Etions. Attachés.

Par une chaine. Qui partait de « mon » collier et qui allait à Malfoy par un bracelet à son poignet gauche, sans doute similaire au mien.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça ?! Nous avions crié cela en même temps et avec tellement de force que notre entourage sursauta.

-Réfléchies un peu Potter. Comme si Draco aurait voulu une seule seconde être de quelque manière qu'il ne soit lié à _toi_, me répliqua dédaigneusement Pansy Parkinson. Tiens, je n'avais même pas vu que Malfoy avait son année* derrière lui, je me retournai, et moi aussi j'avais la mienne derrière.

Alors qu'une future guerre Serpentards/Gryffondors, la directrice, Mc Gonagall, arriva et dispersa tout le monde. Puis, en voyant la chaîne et nos têtes déconfites, elle nous fit aller dans son bureau.

-Non, juste Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy. Je n'ai pas besoin de perturbateur en plus, dit catégoriquement la directrice en voyant Hermione, Ron, Parkinson et Zabini entrer avec nous dans le bureau. Avec un regard de compassion d'Hermione et un geste équivoque de pendaison de la part de Ron, ils nous laissèrent tout les trois dans la pièce.

-Quoi ? s'écrièrent en cœur Ron et Parkinson. Impossible que l'on passe une durée indéterminé avec la fouine et ses acolytes !

-Et nous n'avons pas envie de traîner avec des gryffondors plus idiots les uns que les autres si ça te rassure, siffla Parkinson.

-Je pense que nous pouvons peut-être arrêter pendant le temps de leur… enchaînement les querelles, dit Hermione, surtout que ce ne serait que pour une journée, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Continua-t-elle.

-Oui, le temps que Flitwick et McGonagall trouve comment cette sal- chose est arrivée et de trouver un contre-sort ou une potion.

Le groupe hocha la tête. Vu l'heure avancée de la matinée – 12heure- Nott suggéra d'aller manger. Même si l'on avait décidé d'un commun accord de ne plus faire de réprimandes etc, en allant vers la grande salle, deux groupes distincts s'étaient faits : du côté droit –du fait de la chaine qui allait du poignet gauche de Malfoy junior à mon cou- Malfoy Junior (oui j'avais envie de l'appeler comme ça), Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, et du côté gauche, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Moi.

Arrivés devant les quatre grandes tables remplies de nourritures, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers notre étrange groupe. Et je les comprends. Puis la stupéfaction passée, les étudiants se mirent à chuchoter entre eux.

En ayant assez d'être au centre des discussions, « mon » groupe se dirigea comme à son habitude vers la table des Gryffondors. Et l'autre groupe vers celle des Serpentards. Je me sentis partir en arrière sous la tension exercée par la chaîne.

… Ah oui, il nous reste à trouver une table. Je sens que cette journée va bien se passer.

Après avoir laissé nos amis se chamailler entre eux sur une quelque conque supériorité intellectuelle de certaines maisons, le Malfoy Junior et moi nous dirigions au bureau du professeur Flitwick. J'espérais que c'était pour nous débarrasser de ce truc affreux. Déjà que juste pour la table où manger, 5 minutes avait nécessaire, et je ne parle pas du repas. C'était juste horrible. A cause de la chaîne, j'ai été obligé de manger à côté de Malfoy Junior et donc je me prenais des réflexions sur ma façon « de mastiquer si peu élégamment » entre autre.

-Potter c'est à droite, me dit Malfoy junior en tirant sur la chaine pour que je tourne.

-Malfoy Junior, je te jure sur Merlin que si tu refais ça, même ton père friqué et avec ses contacts douteux, ne pourra rien faire pour toi, je grinçais cela entre mes dents.

-Malfoy Junior ?

-Oui, de toute façon tu es comme ton père, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'appeler autrement. Il me regarda encore avec cet air supérieur, quoiqu'un peu –beaucoup- énervé puis il continua son trajet.

Dans le bureau de Flitwick, Jimmy Clumsie un quatrième année de Gryffondor, était assis sur une chaise.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir avec Potter ? Est-ce qu'il a avoir en quelque chose avec cette chaîne ? Demanda poliment mais pas moins rudement Malfoy junior au professeur.

-En effet Mr Malfoy ! Et c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Jimmy Clumsie est venu tout à l'heure pour avouer que cela devait être de sa faute si vous étiez attaché, commença avec enthousiasme le professeur.

-Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te causer de problème, c'est que, pour rire, j'ai voulu mettre des menottes à un ami, sauf que dans la foule de ce matin, j'ai mal prononcé mon sort et il est parti en l'air et puis il a rebondi sur un miroir et puis il a atterri dans la foule et il t'a touché, je suis vraiment désolé Harry je… dit le pauvre gryffondor sans reprendre sa respiration. Il était rouge et essoufflé après sa tirade.

Malfoy lui, était stoïque, mauvais signe.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Pour rire on..

-Tais-toi Malfoy ! Moi aussi je suis surpris mais si il sait le contre-sort et qu'il va nous libérer, pas besoin de l'accabler encore plus que ça ! Le coupai-je. Il était furibond, ça se voyait.

-Toujours à prendre la défense de la veuve et de l'idiot, Putty… maugréa Malfoy pendant que la directrice et l'infirmière rentrait dans la pièce.

Elle se mit devant nous, puis convia Clumsie à nous délivrer grâce au contre-sort. Malfoy se plaça à ma droite puis tendit le bras gauche. Clumsie, ayant dit le sort à McGonagall, se recula, et la directrice lança enfin le sort.

Une fumée noire s'échappa de la chaine, puis plus rien. Mme Pomfresh nous ordonna de rester ici le temps de vérifier si nous allions bien.

-D'après les sorts, aucun de vous deux n'a de magie étrangère en lui. Le lien ne vous a pas affecté, vous pouvez donc retourner voir vos amis, dit avec un sourire McGonagall.

Nous saluâmes les professeurs et Clumsie - qui devait rester pour « mauvais usage de la magie en dehors des heures de cours et sur des étudiants »- et Malfoy partit à gauche et moi à droite.

Que c'était bien de se retrouver à nouveau libre ! Plus de blond agaçant tirant sur une chaine ! Le bonheur !

Mais alors que je faisais quelques pas en savourant ma liberté de mouvement retrouvé, mes oreilles bourdonnèrent, la tête me tourna et un voile opaque noir se posa devant mes yeux, avant que seule la sensation de flottement ne me reste à l'esprit.

_A suivre…_

*charivari : non non, je ne connaissais pas ce mot, je trouvais juste que ça faisait mieux que « boucan »..

* jeu de mots entre Puppy = chiot et Potter.

*son année = sa classe scolaire, ses camarades qui ont le même âge que lui quoi.

_Voilà ce premier chapitre est terminé ! _

_Si vous avez aimé, dîtes le moi, pareil si vous avez des questions, si je dois m'améliorer, et si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes –surtout ça- ! _

_Sur ce je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, j'ai écrit ce chapitre au lieu de réviser pour mon bac blanc donc voilà… _

_Je ne pense pas que les autres chapitres seront vraiment plus longs, parce que sinon je m'ennuie en les écrivant…_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, de bonnes vacances –ou pas-, une bonne journée aussi –parce que moi là il est 22h30- et à bientooooooooooot !_


End file.
